Something Bad is About to Happen
by Pokemon67
Summary: Unless it already has. Sadie has disappeared without a trace and no one can find her. The gods have returned and something is stirring. But with one of our favorite magicians having memory problems, it may be too late to stop it- whatever it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: my first Kane Chronicles fic! Hope you like! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _Ow...why do I hurt so much?_

She sat up carefully and looked around her. She had a small hope that she would recognize her surroundings. No such luck. She was in a small cave and that was all she knew. It was to dark to see anything else.

 _How I get here?_ She wondered. A horrible feeling crept over her. _Wait, who_ am _I?_

A groan from her left caused her to turn. She couldn't make out the face in the darkness, but she was sure it was another person.

The person sat up and looked at her. He had startling green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. "Who are you?" He asked in a tired voice.

She stared back at him- she wasn't sure if he was an enemy or not. _Do I have enemies...?_

She shrugged at him. "I don't know myself."

The boy looked at her for a second before looking towards the front. "There's a light up ahead," he said quietly. He sounded so drained. "Let's go."

He got to his feet unsteadily. She wasn't sure weather or not to trust him, but she didn't want to stay in the cave by herself so she quickly got to her feet as well and followed.

Cat-Eyed boy apparently could see rather well, despite the darkness. She stayed close behind him until they got to the entrance of the cave.

The sun hurt her eyes that had become accustomed to the dark. After a few minutes her eyes readjusted to the light and she could focus on her surroundings.

They seemed to be in a desert. Sand was everywhere. Nothing else was on the landscape.

This disappointed her greatly. She had hoped to have some recollection when coming out of the cave. She turned back to Cat-Eyed boy.

His green eyes didn't look as startling in the daylight. He had shaggy black hair and he wore a black t-shirt and jeans that looked as if they had been put through the paper shredder. Overall, he looked quite handsome in a rough kind of way.

He was looking at her quite intently. She imaged she herself couldn't look very neat. Her clothes- which were strange cotton like pajamas- were cut in places as if someone had tried to slice her with a sword.

"Do you remember anything?" Cat-Eyed asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Neither do I," he said sadly.

She looked at him more closely. He looked drained and sick. The feeling that she couldn't trust had gone once she had seen him in the sunlight. While she still couldn't remember him, she knew that they knew each other and were allies. Allies, not friends, though she didn't know why that distinction.

Cat-Eyed leaned against the cave wall and shivered. His face was pale and it occurred to her that he might need medical help.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "The bags," he said. "There were bags in the cave, by the wall."

She blinked. She hadn't seen any bags, but then again she hadn't seen the entrance either. She quickly went into the cave and looked against the wall where Cat had been laying. She saw two object on the floor and grabbed them quickly, darting back out of the cave as soon as she was certain they were bags. She bent down on the sand and opened the bags.

Inside the first bag were two broken sticks, which looked as if they had once been one long stick. There were extra clothes, a box of pop-tarts, and a can of sprite.

She handed the drink to Cat. "Here."

He took the can and opened it. "On the tag," he said, shaking. "There- there might be a name."

She looked at the tag on the bag and squinted. The name was smudged. "It looks like _Sally Jane_?"

Cat closed his eyes tight, thinking hard. "No," he said in a strained voice. "Not Sally Jane, _Sadie Kane._ That's your name."

She squinted at the lettering. He was right, it did look more like _Sadie Kane_ than _Sally Jane_. But was that her name? It sounded right, yet...

"The other bag," Cat reminded her.

Sadie (if that was her real name) opened the second bag, which contents were very similar to the other except without the broken stick thing. On its tag was the word _Set_.

"Set?" She asked, looking at Cat.

He frowned. He seemed to look like she had felt, the name sounded right, but was it really? "I suppose that's my name then," he said.

Sadie nodded. "Yes, I guess so," she stood up and held the bags in one hand. "So from this moment on, you are Set, and I am Sadie Kane."

Cat smiled. "So it seems." He looked around. "So, Sadie," he mused. "Two questions; one- How did we get here and two- what happened?"

 **Me: like it? Does it make you want to read more? Or does another chapter need to be posted for you to decide? Please tell me what you think!**

 **Happy Writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thank you, guest review for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**!

Carter had been pacing his bedroom floor for over an hour now, and he was well aware he was most likely wearing a hole in the floor. But he didn't care; it was a great coping method, pacing. Especially for underage leader magicians with sisters who disappeared into thin air.

As he paced, he kept turning the events that had led up to his sister's disappearance in his mind, in hope he had overlooked something that could be of use.

It had all started two weeks ago, when Sadie had gone off to hunt down a monster and send it back to the Duat. It was a simply, insignificant little mission. It wasn't even necessary for the 21st Nome to interfere but Sadie had wanted to go. As the place where the monster had last been seen wasn't to far- just some little old town- Carter had let her go. He'd figured at the time Sadie probably needed to blow something up that actually needed to be destroyed (that hole in the hallway was still visible).

Sadie had even returned on time without stopping for some shopping. But something was off about her. Everyone noticed. She seemed jumpy and lost in thought all the time. In the morning she always looked exhausted, as if she hadn't gotten any rest. The last time Carter had been in her room he had seen her ba pillow, laying in a corner with a rip in it, as if it had been thrown there in anger.

Another thing was Sadie wouldn't say anything about the mission. All she said was she had taken care of the monster. Walt had tried to get her to elaborate, but she had just snapped at him.

It had continued like that, with Sadie being in a worse temper and spending more time in her room. Carter really began to worry even more when he noticed she had stopped helping the trainees with their magic.

He had tried to ask her about it, but tact wasn't his speciality. The question had come out something like, _'so what's wrong with your magic?_ ', which had gotten him quite a tongue lashing from his sister.

So, being the smart, brave, courageous leader that he was, he resorted to a classic sibling tactic; spying.

Late one night, he changed into a bird (a pigeon- falcons were not all that common in Brooklyn) and flew to Sadie's balcony, where he perched on the railing.

Sadie was in her room, walking back and forth while reading a book, mouthing the words as she read them. Even though the glass sliding door was closed, Carter could hear the loud music. " _End Up Here_ ", by 5SOS. Carter knew that song was on his sister's 'ANXIETY' playlist, which she only listened to when she was, well, anxious.

Sadie stopped in the middle of her walk and held up the book to read better. Carter peered at the book but he didn't recognize it- most of the spell books in the library were scrolls, and the only other regular books they had in the House were school books. Sadie was a pretty decent student, but Carter didn't think she'd stay up at night just to study.

The book also looked really old. And thick. It had a weird carved pattern on the front that Carter couldn't make out from his distance. He refocused his attention on his sister.

Sadie was mouthing the words still as she read them, but she seemed to do it more slowly, like she was reading a spell. She shifted the book to one hand and moved the other as if she were following instructions from the book. Carter stiffened; if that was a spell book, what spell was Sadie trying to cast?

Sadie finished reading from the book and focused on her hand. A slight green mist hung over her fingers. Sadie narrowed her gaze on her hand and then jumped back in surprise, as if the mist had shocked her.

Carter jumped too and narrowly kept himself from failing off the rail. If it weren't for Sadie's music, she probably would of heard him.

Sadie glared in disgust at the book she was still holding. She closed it hard and tossed it on her desk. She then threw herself on her bed and out of Carter's line of vision.

Carter had quickly flown back to his room and returned to human. He had been puzzled by what he saw. Was Sadie simply trying new spells, or was her magic overall causing problems? Because of her behaviour and reaction to everyone's questions, Carter supposed it was the latter.

He hadn't told anyone about what he had seen. He had considered telling Bast, but he didn't want to worry her. Maybe whatever Sadie was going though she would fix, or at least confide in them and let them help.

And then, last week, Sadie didn't come down for breakfast. When Jaz had gone to see if she was okay, she had come back downstairs and said that Sadie was gone, vanished. And it was true. Her room was as it usually was, just not containing Sadie. No one knew how she could've left; the roof and doors were locked at night and were still locked in the morning. Sadie's screen door was still locked from the inside also, so she couldn't have left by the balcony.

It had been a whole week and there was no word from her.

Carter sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands. Where was she? It wasn't like Sadie to just take off, not without any notice. Even with her strange behavior, Sadie wouldn't do that.

A knock on the door made Carter look up. He got up from his bed and straighten up- he was the leader, he couldn't let the others see him worried.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and Walt walked in. For a guy who's girlfriend disappeared, he was handling it pretty well. Unless he was hiding his emotions like Carter was trying to.

"Hey," Walt said. He looked nervous. "Um- you're needed downstairs."

Carter stiffened as a cold fear swept over him. "Any news?" He asked.

Walt shook his head. "I don't know." He looked at Carter hard. "I know she's not dead, Carter."

Right. Carter kept forgetting that Walt and Anubis were the same person- kind of. It was a relief to know for sure that Sadie wasn't dead, but a little unnerving that Walt felt the need to point it out. If Sadie wasn't dead, then where was she?

Carter followed Walt downstairs and into the library.

...

In the library, Jaz, Julian, and Cleo were sitting at the table. Jaz and Julian just sat, watching with interest as Cleo argued with the small shabits. Bast was standing behind one of the chairs, drawing pictures with her claws into the wood.

Cleo looked up as Carter and Walt entered the room. "There you are," she said. She quickly ordered the shabit back to their places and walked over to the head of the table, where a tall pile of scrolls lay.

"Yeah, we're here," Carter said. "What's going on?"

Julian shrugged. "Cleo won't tell us," he said, pointing at the book keeper.

Cleo sighed. "I just wanted to wait for Carter," she explained.

"Well, he's here now," Jaz said. "So, what is it? Did you find something?"

Carter looked at Cleo nervously. When they had discovered Sadie had vanished, Carter had explained what he had seen her do with the strange book. Cleo had been searching scrolls to see if there was anything about strange, old books that contained spells with green mist. With such vague details, Carter didn't really expect Cleo do find anything. But, then again, this was Cleo.

Cleo nodded at Jaz. "Yes. I found- something," she said hesitantly.

Carter felt his heart skip. "What is it?" Bast asked before Carter could.

Cleo took one of the scrolls off the pile on the table and laid it out. "It didn't find anything about the book Carter mentioned," she said. She looked a little annoyed as she spoke, as if it bothered her that she couldn't find the information they needed in one of her books. To Cleo, if you couldn't find it in a book, it either wasn't worth mentioning or didn't exist. "But I found this spell." She moved the scroll in the center of the table so everyone could see. She pointed to one of the lines. "See?"

Carter peered at it. He wasn't all that good at reading spells. That was Sadie's domain. _Sadie_...

Julian seemed to have the same trouble. He looked at Bast. "Do you understand it?" He asked her.

Cleo looked embarrassed; she must've forgotten they couldn't read spells that well. "Well," Bast said, walking a little way around the table to get a better look at the scroll. "Good find, Cleo," she purred. "Very good find indeed. This may just help us."

"What does it say?" Carter asked.

"Its a seeking spell," Cleo explained. "Kind of like your bowl. It can help us see Sadie."

"But," Jaz interjected. "Carter's bowl couldn't locate Sadie. How is this spell different?"

"It's stronger," Cleo explained. "It has a better chance of working."

Jaz raised an eyebrow. "Better chance?" She asked. "No guarantee?"

Cleo shook her head. "There's another difference; with the bowl, you can speak to the other person. With this spell it can only show you the person."

Carter felt his heart sink. He had hoped they might actually be able to talk to Sadie.

"Well, it's a start," Walt said. Carter jumped; he had forgotten Walt was there. "What do we need to preform the spell?"

"I have it all set up," Cleo said.

...

They were all gathered at the head of the table as Cleo finished the last preparations for the spell. She had been explaining it to then as she did it, but Carter didn't really listen. He just wanted to see that Sadie was all right.

"Here we go," Cleo said, as she activated the spell.

The words for the spell began to glow on the paper. The floated off the page and became a small screen.

On the screen it showed a desert landscape. Two people were standing by a cave. One was a boy who had shaggy black hair and bright green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and shredded jeans. From behind, a girl with blond hair and faded blue highlights in her hair stood near him. She was wearing cotton clothes and combat boots. When she turned, Carter thought he would cry in relief; it was Sadie.

Sadie and the boy were looking at someone, another person, Carter realised. The crazy blond hair and white scribbled coat quickly gave away the person's identity. Thoth.

Thoth was smiling, looking rather amused. "Don't worry, boy," he said, winking at the boy. "I won't tell your secret."

The boy just stared at him with clearly no idea what he was talking about.

Sadie glared at Thoth. "Who are you?" She asked angrily.

This doesn't make sense, Carter thought. How could she not recognise Thoth?

Thoth put a hand over his heart, a feigned expression of hurt on his face. "You don't remember me?" He asked. "After all I did for you and your brother?"

Sadie frowned. "I have a brother?" She asked uncertainty.

Carter thought his heart might've stopped. He could see the jaw dropped expressions in his friends' faces.

Thoth looked surprised too. "Well," he mused. "You did have you memory wiped clean, didn't you?" He looked at Sadie and the strange boy carefully. "All well," he said at last. "Can't be helped now, I imagine." He pulled out of thin air a gift bag with a bow on it and handed it to the boy. "Here you go. A little gift to help you on your way. Ta!" He then disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Sadie and the boy stood in silence for a minute. "Anyone want to explain what just happened?" She asked.

The boy shook his head. "Nope." He opened the bag and pulled out a card. "Hmm, _Carter Kane. Brooklyn House_." He turned the card over. "No address."

Sadie stared at him. "You're not seriously suggesting we look for that guy!" She exclaimed.

The boy shrugged. "Why not? That guy said he's your brother."

"We don't know if that true!"

The boy waved the envelope. "How many _Kanes_ can there be in the world?"

"You idiot. We don't known if my name _is_ Kane!" She picked up a backpack that was laying at her feet. "For all we know, I could've stolen this from the real Sadie Kane!"

The boy shrugged again. "What have we got to lose? Besides, this has been the only clue so far as to why we're out here."

Sadie looked around with a puzzled expression. "Do we even know where we are?"

"Hmm..." the boy looked in the gift bag again. He pulled out a map and two plane tickets. He hands the tickets to Sadie and studied the map. "We are in Egypt."

"Oh, of course. Silly me." Sadie said with sarcasm. She glanced at the tickets. "First class to Manhattan."

The boy grinned. "Unless my geography serves my wrong, I believe Brooklyn and Manhattan are very near each other."

Sadie scoffed. "Pardon if I don't trust you, as we're not even sure of our own names."

The boy waved the tickets. "Here's our first clue."

Sadie thought for a moment before sighing. "All right. Seems a shame to waste first class tickets."

"That's the spirit! And hey," the boy added. "At the very least, we can give the real Sadie Kane her backpack back."

"You're hilarious, Set." Sadie said before the screen faded.

A long silence settled over the room. No one was sure what to say. They now knew where Sadie was, and that she was coming back soon. But she didn't remember anything, she wasn't even sure if she _was_ Sadie. And she was traveling with someone who thought his name was Set? Carter knew it wasn't leader like to cry in front of his trainees, but he couldn't help a few stray tears falling.

 **Me: like it? Please tell me if you think I should continue.**

 **Happy Writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Thank you, guest reviewers, for reviewing! And thank you, PumkinPatch848, for favouring my story!**

 **Disclaimer: again, I own NOTHING!**

Sadie didn't like what was happening.

First, she woke up in a cave with no memory, then some crazy guy appears out of nowhere and talks to Set as if they share some secret (Set was really creeper out by that), and now they were in an airport waiting to go to a place called Brooklyn House where she was going to meet her supposed brother.

Yep, the whole thing screamed _'trap!'_

Sadie glanced over at Set. His pale complexion had gotten worse. He was leaning against a pillar in the building, looking like he was about to faint any minute.

She wished she could remember what had happened that drained him. She knew she should know, but didn't, and that bothered her greatly.

"Sadie," Set said suddenly. He nodded in front of them. "Our flight is next."

The next half-hour was a blur. The ID cards Thoth had also thrown in the gift bag were blank to Sadie and Set, but when the flight attendants saw them, they must've been impressed because they took great care to make sure Sadie and Set were comfortable.

Finally the flight took off. Sadie was relieved to be on their way. The sooner they met with this 'Carter' person, the better. Though she had been against the idea of meeting him at first, she realised that Set was right; it _was_ their only clue.

"Sadie?" Set's voice broke into her thoughts.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" The statement made Sadie want to laugh- Set was the one who looked like he wasn't okay.

"Yeah," Sadie forced a smile. She then frowned. "How long is this flight?"

Set shrugged. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Oh." They didn't speak after that. Though Sadie hadn't meant to, she fell asleep.

...

' _Okay_ ,' she thought. _'I can take the no memory game, but a chicken, really?_ '

Sadie was staring down at her new ensemble; her cotton pajamas were gone and she had the body of a chicken.

 _'This takes weird to a whole new level.'_

She was still in the plane, and she jumped back in horror when she saw herself next to Set, asleep. It took her a few minutes to realised what was going on _. 'Oh, I must be dreaming. Do people dream as chickens?'_

Before she could dwell on that any further, the plane faded away and was replaced with new scenery. She was now in a small, cramped room. Bookshelves lined the walls, books in unorganized piles stacked on them. She saw herself searching along the rows of books, talking to herself.

"No," Dream Sadie whispered out loud. "No, that's not it."

Sadie (the one who was currently half chicken) knew she should remember this. She had been here, and had been looking for...what?

"You won't find it here," a man's voice said. From the other side of the room, a man came out of the shadows. He was the strangest man Sadie had ever seen (then again, her memory had been erased). He had dark red skin, as if he had taken a dip in a paint can. He wore a bright white suit that looked like the cliche outfit people imagined Elvis in, and he had a black goatee. He looked very familiar to Sadie, but, like so many other things, she couldn't remember why.

Dream Sadie huffed. "Thanks for looking as long as you did. What was that, five minutes?"

The man smirked at Sadie. "When your a god," he said. "You just know certain things."

"Street smarts?" Sadie asked, clearly not impressed. She kept searching the shelves.

The man ignored the comment. "It won't be here." He repeated himself.

Sadie turned around in anger. "Listen, you idiot," she said, in a voice she that was one setting lower then yelling. "I have to find that book. The message said it would be here. Unless you can tell me where the book actually is, I have to keep looking. So shut up, Set!"

Sadie (the chicken one) kept staring at the scene. Set? But, Cat-Eyed boy was Set. Sadie didn't know a lot at the moment, but she did know that the goatee man and Cat-Eyed boy were two different people.

 _'But wait_ ,' she told herself. _'The only reason we think his name is Set is because of the backpack. Maybe the backpack belongs to him?_ ' She looked at the goatee man, who was still arguing with Dream Sadie. Wasn't very likely that a grown man would have a child's backpack, especially packed with children's clothing. _'He also said he was a god...'_ Sadie knew there was something else she was missing, an important piece. _'Now I know! Can't gods merge with humans somehow?_ '

The room she was in rippled, and she heard Cat-Eyed boy calling her name.

...

When Sadie opened her eyes, she was back on the plane. Set was shaking her.

"What?" She whined angrily.

Set nodded to the crowds of people grabbing their luggage. "We're here."

 **Me: hope you liked this chapter! If you did, please let me know in a review!**

 **Happy Writing**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: thanks again, guest reviewer, for taking the time to read and review! It makes my day! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

The routine at Brooklyn House in the summer time was very relaxing. The trainees all were free to fallow their own schedules and study magic at their own pace. Everyone loved summer. It was a fun, stress free time for the young magicians.

At least, when Sadie was there.

Somehow, the absence of the loud, obnoxious, and often rude girl threw the routine. Everyone was tense and on edge. Carter wasn't sure if it was because of the way Sadie had vanished, or if it was simply that she wasn't there. Even he had to admit it; Sadie was a key staple in Brooklyn House.

The news that she had no memory had been hard to break to the trainees. The Ankle Biters were especially hurt. They kept saying, _' Sadie_ has _to remember us!_ '. And Carter wished that were true. He wished Sadie would remember and everything would go back to normal.

 _'Maybe she hasn't forgotten everything,'_ Carter thought to himself. _'Maybe she remembers a few things_.' But that was a small hope and he knew it. Thoth had remarked on how Sadie's mind had been 'wiped clean'. If the god of wisdom said it, there wasn't much room for doubt.

Carter leaned over the edge of the railing on the porch. He watched as Philip swam in his little pool. He noticed how Philip seemed to be watching his un-eaten burger.

"Here," Carter said, throwing the food to Philip. "You might as well enjoy it."

Philip was very pleased with this offering, and splashed his tail in thanks.

"There you are," a voice said. Carter turned and saw Bast coming onto the porch.

A month ago, Bast had shown up on the roof of Brooklyn House. Everyone had been so pleased to see her. She had taken back her position as chaperone of the 21st Nome and driven away the older magicians. It hadn't taken much persuasion- they were probably relieved to leave the mansion filled with kids under eighteen.

"Yeah, I'm here," Carter answered her. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I was." Bast leaned over the rail next to Carter, looking out at the view.

A silence followed. Carter was about to make an excuse to leave when Bast said, "There's something strange about that boy."

Carter stared at Bast. "What boy?"

"The boy with Sadie."

Carter frowned. "You mean the one she called Set?"

Bast nodded.

"What do you think is wrong?"

Bast scoffed. "Well, his name for one!"

"Yeah, but besides that."

Bast bit her lip and looked at her nails. Carter noticed her ponytail had puffed up, which was a sign of her being nervous.

"Bast," Carter began hesitantly. "Have you heard anything from Set?"

Bast looked up at Carter. "The last I heard from Set," she said. "Was about how happy he was that he could finally go back to the earth. Ra asked him why he was glad about it, and Set replied he wanted to _'do something naughty_ ' . Now," she explained. "He said it in his usual, patronizing way. But there was something about the way he acted..."

"As if he was really going to do something?" Carter asked. "Something Ra wouldn't approve of?"

Bast shook her head. "That just it. I don't think whatever he was referring to- if he was referring to anything at all- I don't think it was directed at Ra. It's just a feeling I have."

Carter sighed. He was about to ask anything question when Shelby ran out.

"Carter! Bast!" She yelled. "Come quick! Julian is watching TV and Sadie is on it!"

 **Me: how you liked the chapter! If you have any thought on it, please review!**

 **Happy Writing**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: thanks to guest review, for reviewing last chapter! And thanks to** ** _buttonpgt_** **, for following this story and favouring me and this story! It means so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

"We're lost," Sadie said.

"No," said Set, looking at the map. "We are not lost."

The plane had dropped them off and, using their blank ID cards, they had gotten out of the airport in record time. They used the money the gift bag had in it to get a taxi to Brooklyn. The driver took them as far as the money would pay. They were now at a gas station, reading the map on a little picnic table.

"You'd think a guy would have a problem with just leaving random kids in the middle of nowhere," Sadie huffed in annoyance.

Set ignored Sadie and kept looking at the map. "You know," he said hesitantly. "I don't think we're close to Brooklyn yet."

"Oh! Just wonderful!" Sadie exclaimed, burying her head in her hands. "How far is it?"

There was long pause before Set replied. "To far to walk," he answered safely.

Sadie straightened up quickly. "What do we do then?" She asked.

Set was looking through the gift back Thoth had given them. "Possibility of a car being in here?"

Sadie sighed. "We have no choice but to walk," she said in a small voice. The idea of walking was not appealing. She was tired, hungry, and in no mood for a long trek.

Set seemed to feel the same way. But as no other solution was available, bar walking up to on of the truckers coming into the station and saying- _'Excuse me, sir, but are you by any chance going to Brooklyn?_ '- they set off on the dirt road.

They walked in silence for a long time, nibbling on the pop-tarts the backpacks had contained.

As Sadie walked, she kept thinking about her dream. She glanced at Set from time to time, looking at his pale complexion and startling green eyes. Nothing could be further from the red paint, Elvis clothed, goatee guy she had seen. Was the god Set merged with Cat? Or was he a just a form he had taken on? Sadie knew gods could do that sometimes, take on different appearances. But she couldn't remember if that was the case with Cat and Set. And if that was the case, did that mean that the god Set had his memory wiped?

"What on earth..." Set said, startling Sadie out of her thoughts. She looked at where Set was looking.

In the distance, was a huge black cloud.

"A storm?" Sadie guessed.

Set shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Not a storm. Come on!"

He took off running. Sadie quickly followed. They ran along the dirt road, the black cloud kept moving too, going in the same direction as them. As they caught up to it, Sadie realised it wasn't a cloud, it was individual _things_. They weren't human, or, maybe they were under those dog masks.

She soon realized in horror they weren't masks, but their faces.

"What are those things?" She wanted as she ran along side Set.

"Monsters," Set said, not slowing his pace. His exhaustion seemed to have left him, and he ran with ease and agility.

"Okay," Sadie said slowly. "And what do we do about the monsters?"

"Kill them," Set said. "Send them back to the Daut."

"How do we do that?" Whether Set didn't hear her or ignored her Sadie wasn't sure of.

They continued to run. They passed a sign that said, _WELCOME TO CARNACK_ , which, Sadie assumed, was the name of the town.

Set stopped suddenly, and Sadie bumped into him. They fell on the ground.

"A little warning next time?" Sadie mumbled, picking herself up. They had entered the town and were in a little alley between two houses.

Set got up from the ground. He quickly took one of the backpacks off his shoulder and rummaged through it.

"What are you looking for?" Sadie asked. Set didn't answer at first. He took the two broken halves of the stick and held them out to Sadie.

"I remember something!" He said proudly. "These used to be together. They were a wand!"

Sadie looked at the sticks with doubt. "Well, they aren't now."

"If we put them back together," Set said eagerly, "you might be able to cast a spell and destroy them."

"Whoa there!" Sadie said, holding up her hands. "Me? Spell? I don't know any spells!"

"Its our only shot," Set said.

Sadie looked out of the alley. The monsters were walking in a formation, destroying everything that was in their way. They never stepped out of their pattern and didn't seem to notice the people screaming around them, or the cars swerving to avoid them.

Sadie sighed; Set was right- the monsters had to be stopped before they began hurting people.

"All right. How to do we fix the wand?"

Set's face fell as he began to think. "Tape?" He suggested.

Sadie didn't think that would work, but as she had no handy wand fixing glue on her, it would have to do.

They ran out on the street, in the midst of screaming people and the monsters. They passed people running into shops and people running into their homes, cars, whenever shelter they could find from the terrifying monsters. Sadie saw one couple taking a selfie with the monsters as the background. _'What people will to for more Twitter follows...'_

They kept running until the passed another alley. "Down here!" Sadie yelled. They darted down the alley.

There was a back door to one of the houses on the left side of the alley. Sadie ran to it and tried the door knob.

"We can't just walk in!" Set protested.

"It's an emergency," Sadie explained, pushing the door opened.

The room was badly lit. Bookshelves lined the walls. _'This is the place from my dream...'_

Sadie couldn't think about how she knew to find this place now, they had to fix the wand. She and Set searched the shelves for tape, glue, anything that would help them.

"What about this?" Set asked. He pulled a small cream container off on of the shelves. The substance inside was green and sticky.

"Well," Sadie said, looking with disgust at the gel. " _When in Rome_..." She dipped two fingers in the pot and smeared in on the broken part of the wand. She then pressed the two ends together. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Now," said Set. "You just have to figure out to cast a spell."

Sadie frowned. "I'm sorry, when did this become my problem?"

'I'll help," Set promised.

Another crash from outside made them leave the small room. Sadie looked back at it once, making a mental note to think about its significance later.

The streets were a mess. Telephone poles were knocked down, blocking the streets. People who had taken shelter in their cars were quickly fleeing the streets.

Sadie and Set stood on the side walk. The monsters had abandoned their formation and were now throwing things aside, as if in desperate search of something.

"Okay," said Set. "You go ahead, I'll cover you."

"Why do I have to cast the spell?" Sadie asked.

"Because..." Set trailer off. "I don't know- it just has to be you."

Sadie wished he had given a more elaborate answer. The truth was, she knew it had to be her. She knew that she should know how to get rid of a crowd of violent, creepy looking monsters. But now she had no memory, and she felt helpless.

She ran into the street, toward the crowd of monsters. She stood there, unsure of how to proceed.

Big mistake on her part. Set quickly shouted, "Sadie!" Just in time for her to turn around and avoided getting his by an axe on of the monsters had found.

Set flung his arm out, a strange writing appearing above his palm. He spoke a word that Sadie couldn't hear and the monster disintegrate, his axe falling to the ground.

"I know I said I'd cover you," Set shouted at her. "But it would be great if I didn't have to!"

"How did you do that?" Sadie shouted back. But more monsters were coming towards them, and they turned to fight their battles.

Sadie avoided the monsters as much as she could. She dodged, ducking behind anything that could serve as a shield from the things that the monsters were throwing at her. Axes, rocks, cars- suffice to say, most of her shields didn't last very long.

As she crouched behind a mailbox, she racked her brain, trying to think of a spell to get rid of the monsters. She knew there was one, a spell that could destroy...

 _Sadie stood in front of the door, taping her chin. "What was that word Amos spoke?"_

 _Carter stared at her. "Sadie! You can be serious-"_

 _"That's right! It was-"_

Sadie ran back into the street. The monsters all looked at her, obviously surprised at this sudden act of bravery. Before they could attack her, Sadie cast the spell.

 _"Ha-di!"_

 **Me: Hope you liked the chapter! If you have time, please review!**

 **Happy Writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Here is the next chapter! Thanks to Medolia for reviewing, favouring, and following this story! And thanks to Lovelyme12, for reviewing! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _"...The strange men continued rampaging the town, inspiring terror into the citizens. All of a sudden, a young girl came up to them and killed them all! The girl was last seen running away from the town, a young boy following her. No one knows why this attack took place or who the men were. Authorities are still investigating..."_

Carter kept thinking of the news report. To the public, the Egyptian monsters had been gunmen and Sadie had shot them. Of course, he had seen what really happened. He and the other trainees saw from the footage that Sadie must've cast a _Ha-Di_ spell to destroy the monsters.

The fact that Sadie had cast a spell gave everyone a small hope that Sadie had somehow gotten her memory back. Nobody said much though, for fear, Carter assumed, of jinxing themselves.

Carter would give anything if all this was a big misunderstanding and everything would go back to normal as soon as Sadie came back. He knew it was foolish to think of such an impossible scenario. But still, he couldn't help hoping.

They were on their way now, he, Walt, and Bast, to find Sadie, now that they knew she was in Carnack. ' _Carnack_ ,' Carter thought. _'The same town Sadie went to to destroy that monster.'_ Chances were slim that it was a coincidence.

Carter sat next to Bast, and Walt sat in the back. Bast was driving. A while ago, everyone in Brooklyn House had agreed that getting a car would be a good decision, as driving Freak and traveling though the Duat all the time was inconvenient. Bast had wanted a convertible, but Carter had convinced her that a mini-van was probably their best choice. Begrudgingly, Bast had given in.

And so they rode. Bast apparently knew the quickest way to Carnack, as she had refused the directions Carter had offered her. She said that since she and Ra had gotten lost though the Duat a few months ago, she would never again trust Map Quest.

Driving on bumpy back roads was annoying Carter; it felt as if they weren't going fast enough. Somewhere, Sadie was recovering from fighting a army of monsters. He needed to get to her.

The car tires screeched as Bast made a sharp turn. "Careful!" Walt yelled.

"Sorry," Bast apologized, not taking her eyes off the road. Carter saw her smile. "Didn't see the warning sign."

"Or the red light apparently," Walt murmured under his breath.

Bast's eyes narrowed. "I don't like your tone, young man."

"And I don't like your driving."

"Hmmph." Bast huffed. But Carter knew Walt was right: Bast needed to improve her driving skills.

They continued in silence with only shouts at Bast to stay on the rode as conversation.

It was about twenty minutes more before they reached town. Bast parked the van on the side of the street and they all got out.

The town was a mess. Windows were broken and their glass shards littered the street. A few small buildings had fallen, reduced to crumpled heaps of stone. People were running and calling in search of their friends and family. Police were setting up warning signs and desperately trying to bring order. A few cars were laying on their sides, as if they had been thrown. ' _How on earth did that happen_?' Carter wondered at the cars.

They watched the chaos in silence. A few minutes ticked by before Bast said, "Let's hurry and find Sadie."

Carter nodded in silent agreement. It hurt to see a town, filled with innocent people, like this. The urge to take out his wand and cast a spell to put everything back to order was tempting. He would've done so, but the explanations people would try to come up with on how that was possible stopped him.

They started walking down the ruined street. Carter noticed how worried Walt looked, how scared.

Well, he was scared too. He wanted Sadie back, yes. But back as _her_ \- with her memory intact.

How would she react to them? A thought suddenly seized Carter: Sadie didn't known what they looked like. Would she believe that he was Carter? Would she trust them? He cursed himself for not thinking of this sooner.

"Down here," Bast said suddenly. Carter snapped out of his thoughts and quickly followed Walt and Bast as they ducked down an alley way.

In the dim light, Carter noticed a frown on Bast's face. "What's wrong?" He asked. _'Besides the obvious...'_

Bast shook her head. "I don't know. Something's just...not right."

"What do you mean?" Walt asked.

Bast shrugged. "I don't know- something about this place. This town."

They continued down the alley and came out on the outer section of town. "Why are we here?" Carter asked. "We're nearly outside the town limit!"

Bast looked annoyed. "Do you really think Sadie would've stayed in town right after that little ' _display_ ' she put on?" She asked. Carter flushed; of course Sadie wouldn't. He should've thought of that.

Walt gave Carter a sympathetic look: he understood. They were both worried and were not thinking clearly.

They walked for a few more steps before Walt stopped suddenly. "Listen," he said.

Carter strained to hear what Walt did. He didn't hear anything at first. Then he caught a snippet of a girl's voice. "...and did you step in? Nooo..."

Despite himself, Carter couldn't help a smile. He looked over and saw a smirk on Walt's face as well.

 _Sadie_.

"Well?" Bast said, looking down at them. "Are you just going to stand there? Come on!"

They ran to fallow the voice. The houses on this part of town were small and close together, making rows of tiny alleys. Three alleys down, they found Sadie.

She was leaning against the brick wall of the house that made up the left wall of the alley. She was still in her cotton clothes, and two backpacks were at her feet.

Another person was in the alley, the cat-eyed boy Sadie had called Set. He was on the floor, using the dumpster as a support for his back as he leaned against it. His head was in his hands. "I said I was sorry," he murmured.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Sadie contradicted. She would've said more, but Carter couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Sadie," he said.

Sadie and Set looked at him quickly. Sadie looked a little startled. But that quickly changed as her expression changed to study him. "Carter," she said slowly.

That little knot of hope began to build up in Carter again. "You remember?" He asked.

Sadie opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it. "No," she said simply. She looked at Walt and Bast. "Who are you two?"

Carter glanced nervously at his friends. Bast didn't look to shocked- she had expected Sadie not to remember. Walt, too, had expected Sadie not to remember, but after seeing her recognize Carter, he must have held out a small hope. His face remained neutral, but Carter could see a tiny bit of disappointment in it.

"I am the goddess Bast," Bast said. She jabbed a thumb at Walt. "That's Walt."

"...should we be impressed?" Cat-Eyed Set asked weakly. He looked exhausted.

"Yes," Bast said definitely. "Well, about me anyway. Him-not so much."

"Thanks, Bast," Walt said sadly.

Sadie was still looking at them with that unsure expression. "Why did you come here?" She asked.

Carter swallowed a lump in his throat. "To find you," he explained. "To bring you to Brooklyn House."

"Brooklyn House?" Set echoed. "But that's far from here."

"Not if you know the right roads," Bast bragged. "And even if you don't, it's not that far..."

Sadie glared at Set. "That's the last time I let you be the navigator."

Carter was growing impatient. "So, should we go?" He asked.

"Wait," Sadie interrupted. Carter sighed.

 _'Great, even when she doesn't think I'm her brother, she still interrupts me.'_

"How did you know where to find us?" Sadie asked.

Carter exchanged a nervous look with Bast and Walt. "Umm... that's a long story," Walt said finally. "Come with us, and we'll explain on the way."

Sadie and Set now exchanged a look. They seemed to have some silent conversation. Finally, Sadie looked at them. "Alright," she said. "After all, how bad could it be?"

 **Me: Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please tell me in a review!**

 **Happy Writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favoured this story! It means a lot to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Okay, so the ride could've been a lot worse. After everything that had happened, Sadie didn't know what to expect. Carter, Bast, and Walt turning on them as soon as they were in the car and killing them, a monster appearing out of no where and killing them, a stop sign coming to life and killing them. Anything could happened.

 _'Wow,'_ Sadie thought. _'I'm becoming paranoid._ '

The worst thing about the ride was how awkward it was. These people expected Sadie to know them, and she didn't, and it was obvious how hurt they were.

They were also very reluctant around Set. As they explained about the seeking spell and the news report, Sadie felt as if they were holding back, being afraid to speak around Set.

Set's exhaustion had caught up with him again. Where the sudden burst of energy had come from during the fight in town, Sadie still wasn't sure of. As she sat next to him in the back, she noticed the dark circles more prominent under his eyes and he was shaking again.

"Here we are," Bast said, parking the car and jumping out of it in the same second.

"Bast!" Carter yelled, quickly reaching over to the gear shift of the car and switching it. "I told you how many times: P is for park. R is for reverse, not the r in park!"

"Whoops! Forgot."

"She is trying to kill us all," Walt mumbled under his breath as he got out of the car. Sadie and Set quickly followed.

The entrance of the mansion was quite impressive, but getting inside was a blur to Sadie. The whole thing was something she knew, but it was a memory that was just out of reach, and it annoyed her to no end.

The main room was big, and the tall statue in the middle was freaky. Bast suggested that Walt and Carter show Set and Sadie were they could wash up. The two boys led them up the stair case, Carter showing Sadie to a room, and Walt showing Set to a room.

Sadie didn't want to be separated from Set, but she clearly had no choice. So she threw open the door Carter showed her.

The room was very nice, but clearly personalised. Whoever's room this was, Sadie liked them instantly. "Who's room is this?"

That shadow of disappointment crossed Carter's face. "It's yours."

 _'Stupid Sadie.'_ "Oh. Right," she said slowly. She threw her backpack on the floor and sat on the desk chair. "So what are you guys not telling me?"

Carter looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Sadie continued. "As lovely as that little tale you told in the car was, it was filled with pot holes. There are some gaps you aren't filling in."

A small smirk played on Carter's face. "Go ahead and get washed up," he said. "Downstairs we can eat and talk."

Sadie nodded consent and Carter left the room.

...

Sadie had forgotten what it was like to be clean. It was wonderful. After a shower and a fresh change of cotton pajama things, she felt like she was ready for anything.

She went into the hall and walked down to where she saw Walt show Set a room. When she came to the door, she opened it and was about to announce her presence when she noticed something on the bed. She walked over and saw Set, sprawled out on the covers, deep asleep. His hair was still wet from a shower and he was dressed in black cotton pajamas.

Sadie stood there with her arms crossed, glaring down at Set. _'You could've slept on the plane, idiot,'_ she thought. She honestly didn't know what to do. The idea of going downstairs and facing Carter and everyone else by herself was not very appealing. Waking Set was probably rude and mean, considering all they had been through. He did deserve to rest.

Sadie glared at him again, half hoping he would wake up on his own accord. "You're going to make me go down there by myself, aren't you?" She asked aloud when Set didn't stir.

Sadie sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to the top of the stair case and stopped. She took a deep breath, wishing she didn't feel so nervous. "Off I go," she murmured as she walked down the staircase.

 **Me: hope you liked! If you have time, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Happy Writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lovelyme12, this chapter is out this soon because I am amazed how you had the patience to type out all those pleases. ;)**_

 **Me: Thanks to all who reviewed/favored/followed last chapter! It means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _~Pokemon67 apologies in advanced for any and all grammatical errors. She has no excuse except that she sucks at proof reading. She hopes any errors she missed will not distracted you from the reading experience. Thank you~_

...

Carter sat stiff and straight at the head of the table on the patio. He had a plate of food in front of him that he wasn't very interested in. To his right, Bast sat drinking a glass of milk. Even she didn't show her usual excitement for food.

Bast and Carter were alone on the patio. Walt had volunteered to inform the trainees about the current Sadie situation, a thing Carter was grateful for. He didn't want the trainees to be left out of the loop, but he also didn't want to overwhelm Sadie with a bunch of people who were strangers to her.

Another thing Carter hadn't wanted to do was to overwhelm Walt. He did want Walt present when he talked to Sadie, and was afraid of having to ask him to leave. He was relieved when Walt had said he would explain to the others. Carter thought Walt probably wanted to give Sadie some space too.

Carter was dreading talking with Sadie. He didn't know how he should act. Always, he had been able to talk freely with his sister, being able to count on her blunt responses to keep him in check. But now, she didn't know him. He wasn't her brother. He was a stranger to her, just some weirdo who claimed to be part of her past. The only reason she had come with them was because it was her only option, not because she felt that it was right. In fact, she had felt that it was wrong. Set had been the one to convince her to come.

That was another thing Carter had to figure out: how did Set fit into all this? Was the boy upstairs a form Set had taken on? A host? Carter's head began to hurt with all these thoughts.

"Well, cheery little group you seem," Sadie commented as she walked into the patio. She looked refreshed, Carter noted. Her hair was still wet from a shower and she was dressed in fresh cotton clothes. He noticed her eyes went hungrily to the table laid out with food.

"Is that up for grabs?" She asked, her eyes still on the buffet table.

Carter nodded. "Yeah. Help yourself."

Sadie wasted no time. She filled her plate with an assortment of food befitting her foreign tastes.

As Carter watched Sadie eat hungrily, he decided to wait to talk until she was done. He slowly continued picking from his plate while Bast opened a can of cat food.

For those few moments, Carter allowed himself to believe it was just a normal afternoon, with him and Sadie resting until they had to teach another magic session. It was hard to believe that less then three weeks ago, that was the case.

When Sadie finally finished her meal, she leaned back in her chair and looked at Carter expectantly. "Okay," she said. "I'm ready. Starting filling in the gaps, please."

Carter sighed to himself; day dream over, time to go back to reality.

He told her about her mission she had taken to destroy a monster. He detailed her strange behavior and about the night with the spell book. Sadie didn't interrupt or ask questions. She just listened intently, as if every word Carter was speaking had some sort of double meaning.

When Carter had finished there was a long pause. "Sorry," Sadie said at last. "None of that rings a bell."

"I didn't think it would," Carter admitted. He looked over at Bast, who was thinking hard.

Sadie narrowed her eyes. "There's more, isn't there?"

Bast took her time in answering. "Yes. I suppose there is."

"I thought so. Something to do with Set?"

Carter looked at Sadie with surprise. "How did you know that?"

Sadie scoffed. "Well it wasn't hard. The way you guys were acting around him like he was evil or something."

Bast smirked at Sadie's word choice before going on to tell her about Set's comment.

Sadie was thoughtfully. "So Set," she mused. "Might be Cat-boy, either as his host or as a form he took on?" Bast nodded. "Huh..."

"What?" Carter asked. He knew from experience what Sadie meant when she went ' _huh_ '.

"Well-" she began slowly, hesitant to speak. "It just, I don't think that's the case with Set. At least, not entirely."

"What do you mean?" Bast asked.

Sadie shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly," she admitted.

Bast leaned forward, not wanting to let the matter drop. "Sadie, tell me the truth- do you think Set is that boy, or do you think he is merged with him?"

Sadie looked a little surprised at Bast's tone, and a little scared. "I told you," she said. "I'm not sure."

"Why, Bast?" Carter asked.

Bast leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Because if Set is merged with that boy," she explained. "Then that means that Set can leave him, and tell us what happened."

"Which would be ideal," Carter stated.

Bast nodded. "Yes. But if Set is that boy, as a form he took on..." Bast shook her head.

The information began to sink into Carter. "Then that means that the god of Chaos will have no memory," Sadie interjected. "Which, I suppose would not be good?"

Sadie's respond surprised Carter. It must've surprised Bast too, because she leaned on the table again. "Yes, Sadie," she said. "That's why it is imperative you try and remember who that boy is."

That expression of surprise and fear crept onto Sadie's face again. "I said it before," she spoke low. "I. Don't. Know. It's only a feeling I have."

"Well try and remember."

"I can't!"

Sadie's sudden outburst made Carter jump. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Sadie stood up suddenly.

"If and when I remember, or get a clue and all that, I will inform you," she said before leaving the patio quickly.

The urge to be the big brother and go after Sadie Carter tried hard to ignore. He turned to Bast. "Did you have to push her?" He had learned from his time as leader that asking simple questions about people's actions was better then making harsh statements, which was exactly what he felt like doing.

Bast dug her nails into the table and her pony tail started to puff up. "I need to know this, Carter," Bast said. "You see that it is important."

"Yeah, but if you push her she won't trust us," Carter argued.

Bast didn't answer, but got up from the table and left the patio, leaving Carter alone.

Carter just sat in his chair. He didn't know what to do. He had an amnesiac sister, a cat who was annoyed with him, and possibly a god on his hands. Also a group of trainees who were relying on him to fix this situation. How exactly was a leader supposed to act in situations like this?

...

 **Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have time, please review!**

 **Happy Writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: so sorry for the long wait! I haven't had much time for writing lately, so I'm afraid future updates will be far between. Thanks so much for everyone who's reviewed/favoured/followed! And special thanks to NobodyImportant(Guest) for bringing to my attention just how long it had been since I updated. Alright, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so these characters are not mine. Just in case you were confused...**

 _~Pokemon67 would like to apologize in advance for any and all grammatical errors. She has no excuse except that she sucks at proof reading. She hopes any errors you spot will not hinder your reading experience. Thank you~_

 _'Okay you idiot, you totally overreacted.'_

Sadie knew this, and yet she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She was shaking with fury as she remembered the look on Bast's face when she leaned in and pressed Sadie for answers.

 _'If I had answers, don't you think I would've shared them?'_

Sadie knew that the anger she was feeling wasn't all directed at Bast and Carter- it was also directed at herself. Though she was mad at them for treating her like she was holding out on them, she was also furious with herself for not being able to answer any of their questions.

She thought back to when Carter was explaining the strange book. Was that the book she had been looking for in her dream on the plane? Maybe that place back in Carnack with the bookcases would hold some answers.

"Is something wrong?"

Sadie jumped at the voice. She turned to see Walt, staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Uh, no," she said, not very convincingly. "No. Everything's fine."

Walt came over and leaned against the back of an armchair. "Really? Having no memory and being brought to a strange house is fine?"

Sadie sat down hard on the couch. "As I have nothing else to compare it to," she sighed, "yes, it is fine."

Walt looked toward the patio door. "I take it the meeting didn't go well?"

Sadie laughed dryly. "Did you really expect it to?"

"Can't blame a guy for hoping."

"Hoping for what? That I'd magically remember everything?"

"Well, yeah."

"A bit childish, don't you think?"

"No. People here care about you, Sadie. You mean a lot to us. It worried everyone when you disappeared."

"Care?" Sadie scoffed. "That was some caring on the patio. I must have meant a whole lot for that level of affection."

Walt winced, clearly he was only beginning to understand just how badly the meeting had gone. "You do mean a lot, Sadie."

"To who?" Sadie asked sadly.

"...To me," Walt said softly.

"Why?" Sadie scoffed again, turning to look at him. The hurt expression on his face helped her to piece together what he was saying. "Oh, oh my gosh... I-" she couldn't finish. She jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs.

 _'Total idiot,_ ' she told herself again.

...

Set slowly rolled over and opened his eyes. He sat up, startled. "What on earth are you doing?"

Sadie smirked from where she sat at the foot of his bed. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

Set rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. "How long have you been sitting there?" He mumbled.

"Oh, not long," Sadie said. "An hour. And a half."

Set sat up again and rubbed his eyes. Apparently sleeping hadn't helped his exhaustion. "Why?"

Now Sadie rolled her eyes. "Because, dummy," she said. "We need to have a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"What to do!"

Set stared at her blankly. "Umm- what can we do?" He asked. "We have no ideas or clues."

Sadie sighed. "I just had a conversation with Carter and Bast," she began. She explained everything that they had talked about.

Set frowned. "So they think I'm the god of Chaos?" He asked.

Sadie nodded. "So, are you?"

Set frowned at her. "How should I know?"

Sadie sighed and threw herself back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So, what did you mean?" Set asked.

"About what?"

"About needing a plan?"

Sadie rolled over to her stomach. Was Set clueless? "We need to decided what to do," she clarified. "That requires a plan."

Set blinked. "What needs to be decided?"

"Whether or not we leave or stay for one!"

"Of course we stay!" Set exclaimed. "These people claim to know you. Thoth directed us here. That's two good reasons to stay!"

"Yeah, but-" Sadie hesitated. She wasn't sure how to explain. She sighed. "Okay, look, on the plane, I had a dream..."

Set frowned. "A dream?"

"Yeah. It took place in that room back in Carnack."

"What room?"

"The room we went into to fix the wand."

"Oh, that room."

"Yeah, and I think in my dream, I was looking for the book that Carter told me about."

"But you apparently found it."

"And apparently I took it with me before we lost our memories."

"So...?"

"So, if we know what book it is, it's one step closer to figuring out what happened that lead up to us losing out memories."

Set looked thoughtful. "Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I just.." Set hesitated. "I don't think we should go back to Carnack."

Sadie blinked. "What? Why not?"

"I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about the place."

"But we destroyed the monsters."

"I know," but..."

"Set!" Sadie exclaimed. "Its another clue! We have to check it out!"

Set but his lip. Sadie knew that he knew she was right: they had to at least try to see if they could find the book. "Alright," Set said at last.

"Yes!" Sadie said, pleased that she had persuaded him. "When do we go?"

Set shrugged. "I dunno, we'll have to discuss it with Carter and Bast."

Sadie froze. "Why?"

Set frowned at her. "Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because of many reasons."

"What reasons?"

"What do you mean what reasons?"

"I mean what reasons do we have that make us have to talk to Bast and Carter?"

Set stared at her. "You don't want them to come along?"

"I didn't say that," Sadie scoffed.

"No, but your behaviour implied it."

"I'm just asking why."

"Okay. Because we have no idea what the book looks like, no way to get to Carnack, and they just brought us here and to disappear into thin air might be rude. Answer your question?"

Sadie sighed. "Well, with reasons like that..." She mumbled. She didn't like it, but once again, Set was right: they had to drag her supposed friends into again.

 **Me: hope you enjoyed! If you have time, please review!**

 **Happy Writing!**


End file.
